Riva Mithdragta
Description Personality: She's been at the guild longer than most, fighting from the Boombast war until staring down Pendergar, which has made her seem competant, smart, and powerful. This is all a clever ruse, because Riva doesn't have a fucking CLUE what she is doing my guy. Riva is always either (1) interally screaming or (2) feeling absolutely fucking exhausted. This is both due to being at the guild for as long as she has, and also because she is the oldest member of the guild who isn't... whatever Aius is. However, despite all of that Riva does her best to keep up with witty jokes, a funny quip, or a helping hand wherever it's needed. She came from a bad place and knows she can do bad things, but she wants to be better and damn she is trying. Appearance: She has long brown hair that's normally kept in a loose bun, and she wears simple, practical clothing and a large, black cape of protection that gives her +1 AC and +1 to saving throws. Riva generally has a lazy, slumped posture that makes some people forget that she is 6'2" (so taller than most of the guild) and quite pretty as a noble born elf (because she doesn't see the worth in putting the effort into herself 99 times out of 100). Hidden under all her layers are plenty of scars from numerous battles, her most prominent being a thin slash across her neck (from the Bladeknight in Dorcus, S4), a wide stab wound on her left side (from being stabbed by Flora's hexblade during the Guild Games, S4), and what now looks like an ashy remains of a burn mark on her chest, right over her heart (from the Mummylord that killed her by literally mummifying her and eating her heart, S3). Canon General Knowledge: The Mithdragta's are a famous Elven noble sorcerer family who gained their wealth and status through a little bit of scholarly renound and a whole lot of war. Therefore it's certainly odd that Riva is here and a bard instead of a sorcerer. If asked, Riva will tell people she's simply the family disgrace and decided to bounce, and then refuse to go into more detail. However, her family life has now followed her to Teol - Riva's younger sister, Antonia, tried to come to Saltcrest to be with her, only to end up kidnapped by Ard. However, Riva never ended up saving her from Ard as Riva then found out Antonia had broken out by making a pact with a ghost - Sarcoline (Coco) Shen. The two now share a body, and Riva spends all of her waking free time trying to figure out how to seperate the two so she can have her dear little sister safe and sound. She did get to kill Ard though. It was dope as hell and that at least has soothed 25% of her worries. ' further backstory:' Although her early life was fine, once it became apparent that she didn't have what it takes to be a sorcerer Riva's family beat her into the dirt and saw her as worthless for being unable to continue the Mithdragta family legacy. After realizing she could do magic with the help of her little sister Antonia, just in a different way, she tried to make a showing of it to prove her worth but was only told shut up and to go back to being the invisible daughter, the one her family cut out of their lives to never be seen again. That was what pushed her over the edge, causing her to leave home and fleeing to Teol. It's then that she decided to join the Adventurer's Guild, in hope of growing stronger and being able to show her family she wasn't worthless after all. Significant Character Relationships Antonia Mithdragta: Or as Riva will call her: Anya. When the rest of her family treated her like shit and ignored her, cutting her out of all of their lives, Antonia was the only one who would spend time with Riva. She kept Riva out of doing some particularly terrible/stupid things, and also helped her with magic and figuring out that she was much more of a Bard than a Sorcerer. Antonia is a genius in sorcery, mastering skills faster than the rest of the family with ease. She's short, cute, and entirely too kind for her own good. She's the person Riva looks up to the most, and would do anything to see her be happy. Blue Shen: Riva's first friend in the Adventurer's Guild, as they both joined around the same time and Blue helped teach Riva how to camp and deal with the outdoors. They've always been close even if Blue annoys Riva from time to time, but they've grown even closer now that Coco, Blue's ancestor, is sharing the body with Antonia. Riva will joke that Blue is her wife, as Blue told Riva she needs to meet her family so her family knows how important Riva is to her, and it definitely sounded like a round about marriage proposal. Draken Dorris: Initially Riva found Draken to be weird since he was the most emo child, but Riva has come to value his company and his expertise more than anyone else. They get paired together on missions a lot, as they can work together flawlessly and always have a pretty high success rate as far as completing missions go. They've grown closer since the Whitehorn Rebellion, and Riva's had to come to terms with the fact that she cares about Draken way more than she ever thought she could care about anyone when she found herself terrified when he was kidnapped by Daravose. By the end of S4, Draken has become her anchor and the only reason she hasn't bounced to figure out what's going on with her sister and possibly to run from her family trying to find her, as well as being someone she actively seeks out to make sure he's okay and to be a shoulder to cry on. Deadeye Cassidy: '''Honestly Riva just thinks Deadeye is a standup gal and likes going drinking with her and Sioban a lot. Deadeye is also one of those people where Riva feels a billion times better going into a fight with her at her side because Deadeye is so good at beating things up. '''Kalvor Truehart: They got stabbed by Flora together which is the second biggest thing to bond over. Also thinks of him as a stand up dude, respects him for having the same level of exhaustion at all times as her. Duncan Stardust: Riva is going to make sure he gets to drop a polymorphed creature from a great height one day, so help her. Also Deadeye and Draken love him so he must be fine. Christian Palahdrick: They both died in S3 from the mummylord and had to kick it in the Shadowfell until they were brought back, and that's definitely the number one thing to bond over. Siobhan/Sabela/You Know: A very good drinking buddy and powerful monk. Riva respects her even if sometimes she worries that she'll do something irreperably dumb. Ira: After fighting Ard together, Riva has a huge respect for the littlest boy in the guild. While she is sure Ira needs no assistance in ripping someone apart, Riva will gladly be there to help. Bards: Are you a bard? Are you in the Adventurer's Guild? Then Riva thinks you're legit as hell and will always be down to jam, shoot the shit, goof off, or actually sit down and talk about real emotions. She finds herself especially fond of Ludimer and Rouge. '''Sorcerers: '''As she's spent most of her life wronged by her elf sorcerer family, all sorcerers who aren't Duncan Stardust or Christian Palahdrick are on thin fucking ice. Trivia - Riva's favorite drinks are hot tea, and vodka in a mug. - She and Blue won a drag race together at the Spectral Speakeasy by dancing to Formation by Beyonce and finishing with Riva smooching Blue on stage. - She has a wyvern, and it doesn't have a name yet, but she's had it since S1 and she loves it very much.